Three Strikes, One Grand Slam
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Mary takes three strikes to her heart, and hits one out of the park for a happily ever after...or something to that effect. T for language and vague sexual references. Mary POV with reference to my characters in my other oneshot "Home"


Song is Tennessee Line by Daughtry, and is used loosely and referenced a little I guess in abstract? Yeah, I just like it so I hope you do to! Read and enjoy :] but review! even if its bad.

Language and suggestion so if you don't like swearing or vague sexual references, turn back now! On with the show...

* * *

_I open my lungs to breathe in forgiveness and love  
Haunting me now reminders of how I used to be  
And on down the road my troubles are sure to follow  
Looking out the window, the hell if know where I will go  
So I'll just keep on driving  
On my way to L.A. looking into the rear view as the roads fade away  
I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made  
Tell me how to make right every wrong turn that I've learned?  
So this can all end tonight  
Tennessee line just changed my mind, well it's my heart I'll follow this time  
_

It had been 3 weeks since he left. I still can't believe he took off and in _three fucking weeks _I missed his goofy ass more than anything in my life except my father. See, he left Albuquerque because of me and I went to find him because I realized I couldn't live without him. You may be wondering why the hell he left in the first place and why I drove all the way from New Mexico to Texas instead of flying? Well, I'll tell you, starting from where it began to where I am now.

_**3 Months Ago:**_

"_**How can you vacation with that sorry excuse for a man?" Marshall asked out of the blue and caught me right before I took a sip of my coffee. We were both seated at our desks so it wasn't a hard thing to do when I whipped around to look at him incredulously because he's never really questioned my judgment so blatantly.**_

"_**Where the fuck do you get off asking me that? Faber is my business, I don't need your permission" she threw back as Marshall just stared at her like she had just grown two heads.**_

"_**Your business? Who the hell do you think listens to all of your crap and not get so fed up to just leave?"**_

"_**Leave if you want then, but don't ever ask me why I do what I do. My mother didn't because I was always taking care of her so you have no right" I growled out menacingly. He grabbed his phone and stalked out f the office, but returned the next day saying less than 2 words to me, and that should have tipped me off.**_

_Who would've known that pride is so hard to swallow  
As I rest on the shoulder of a road growing colder  
With the trouble I own, should I just keep on driving?  
On my way to L.A. looking into the rear view as the roads fade away  
I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made  
Tell me how to make right every wrong turn that I've learned?  
So this can all end tonight  
Tennessee line just changed my, well it's my heart I'll follow this time_

_**2 Months Ago:**_

"_**Why do you think I would ever care if faces were symmetrical?" I asked perplexed, only catching half of what he was saying while we were driving to Denver to get a witness that the FBI just couldn't send with other marshals. **_

"_**It's what attracts people to one another. People think a symmetrical face is as close to perfection as they will get to achieve the American Dream. You know, picket fence, 2.5 kids, all that stuff"**_

"_**And how did we get onto this subject that I care nothing about?" I ask exasperated because I'm lost at the significance I swear he gets mad when I asked that.**_

"_**Because you asked what I did this weekend, and I said I had a date" he says like I'm a five year old, and it puts me on edge as well.**_

"_**Well sorry for spacing out genius, I thought you were talking about something interesting, not your snorefest of a date" He sneered before answering me.**_

"_**Mature Mare, at least I can sustain a relationship not driven by physical need"**_

"_**But there's the difference; at least I get to be satisfied by my cowboys" I added and smirked as he turned and stared out the window.**_

"_**You'll never get it will you? I want more than a quick fuck with a random cowboy"**_

"_**Well I hope not, because if we both have to compete for a cowboy I'm going to be pissed and frustrated. Not cool" he sighed again and stayed silent unless it was work related. Denver was hell because every time we saw Faber Marshall left the room with an 'important business' excuse. Let's just say that was strike two for me. But believe me, it just gets worse.**__  
_

_I know I must be doing something right  
Head the other way, back to where I started out  
Ask myself if I can turn it all around tonight  
And stop living with doubt_

_**3 Weeks Ago:**_

"_**Mare, I can't keep doing this" he said quietly at lunch at my favorite diner. **_

"_**If you stop eating Doofus, you actually will fade into nothing. I can't have that if you expect to protect my ass"**_

"_**That's just it Mare, I can't keep doing this…us I mean" Now I understood why we were at my favorite diner.**_

"_**What do you mean us? You said 'I do' to partnership so get over it" he sighed and slid a piece of paper to me between my coke and burger that had me choking and coughing for a good few minutes. When I finally could take a breath was when everything spiraled out of my control.**_

"_**What the fuck is this! You said you wouldn't leave and now you're leaving without any reason to me or heads up to Stan?" I exploded. I didn't care that I was standing and yelling, but apparently he did because he threw money on the table and dragged me out side literally 'kicking and screaming'. **_

_**When he finally reached the truck he shoved me lightly in that direction and just looked at me.**_

"_**Done throwing a temper tantrum or do you need a good nap and a bottle?" he asked sarcastically and ducked as I swung at him.**_

"_**You don't get to leave me high and dry Marshall!"**_

"_**You don't need me here, and I need more"**_

"_**What does that even mean? I thought you were happy here…" the '**__with me'__** implied but unsaid.**_

"_**I was happy, but you know how I feel about you" and for the first time I shut up because he never said it so upfront before and it scared me, "but I won't stay just so you can be happy with someone else. I'd love to stay, but it will destroy me it will destroy me if I do" I kicked dirt and walked around slamming the door as we got in and turning up the radio higher than necessary to drown out any attempt to say anything else.**_

_**Next day he left with an, I'll miss you Mare, but I'm loving and letting you go" speech I actually felt. I was a bitch the past few weeks with Stan until he kicked me out with orders to fix my attitude problem and see Marshall if need be. So, this is need be. This was strike three just to point out the obvious.**_

_On my way to L.A. looking into the rear view as the roads fade away  
I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made  
Tell me how to make right every wrong turn that I've learned?  
So this can all end tonight  
Tennessee line just changed my mind, well it's my heart I'll follow this time_

_**Driving for days on end sucked ass, but I kind of wish it took longer to prolong this. I hate standing outside Marshall's parents' house looking like a pathetic girl that needs a guy to lean on, but I do need him. I realized I love him more than I ever loved Raph and I wasn't going to waste any more time, considering he changed his phone number and I couldn't tell him from home. I keep standing there like an idiot before I realize that he was at the door looking at me like he was having hallucinations.**_

"_**Mare…"**_

"_**It's me in the flesh. Expecting someone else?" I said uncertainly, not knowing if he wanted me there after everything.**_

"_**But you…here…" he stuttered, and I found it adorable, smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks.**_

"_**I'm sorry I made all of this hard on you, but you never spelled out that you loved me until you were leaving…"**_

"_**But you knew-"**_

"_**I know, but I just needed to hear it and get used to it. Please tell me I'm not too late" I nearly begged, and I cringe at the pleading in my voice. He just stood there looking at me before bringing me into a comforting hug that held me close, but still gave me room to breathe. He's been what I needed, and I get that now.**_

"_**Does this mean you can meet my family now" he asked hopefully, and I actually felt content instead of panicked for once. I felt anxious and nervous, but in a good way. I took a deep breath and replied,**_

"_**Yeah Doofus. Now I get all those naked baby pictures until my heart bursts from ridicule for you"**_

"_**Just as long as that's years from now, I'm ok with that" he said affectionately, and I understood his subtle promise.**_

"_**Til death do we part Pervis, I guess I can deal with that"**_

_**Then, he kissed me long and slow, making it deeper with each passing moment. I've never experienced a kiss that got deep and sensual, but still managed to be tender enough to make tears come to my eyes. He slowly pulled away from me, wiping away the tears that I didn't know escaped.**_

"_**No tears. I never want to be the reason I see you cry" he said and kissed both of my eyelids.**_

"_**Ok, let's go see those photo albums" and he groaned but dragged me in, keeping his hand brushing mine the entire day, letting me know he wasn't going anywhere again.**_

_I'm gonna turn it all around tonight at the Tennessee line_

_**6 Years Later:**_

"_**I still don't understand why you didn't fly here to see me that day" he asked from behind me, grabbing the scrapbook in my hands and wrapping himself around me. It was a picture from that day, with us laughing without looking at the camera but looking happier than could be.**_

"_**I thought you were in the shower? Anyway, I couldn't see you in such a short amount of time. Driving gave me a way to turn back around if I got cold feet or didn't think you'd want me. It was a fear thing" I said and leaned back against him watching our twins sleep in their beds.**_

"_**Iz and Jr. are my world just like you, never forget that ok?" **_

"_**I know hun, they're mine too. But, I'd like to spend some time with my wife before work tomorrow" he said waggling his eyebrows making me laugh quietly into his neck.**_

"_**Don't think that's possible"**_

"_**Why not?" he said as his face fell**_

"_**Because I'll be getting up to puke in an hour and maybe a few more times during the night"**_

_**He stood there and I could see the wheels in his mind turning, so before he hurt himself I just told him.**_

"_**I'm pregnant you Doofus. Iz and Jr. will have a baby brother or sister in a few months" **_

_**He took me by the hand and dragged me to our room before he made love to me to celebrate my pregnancy and his excitement. Witness transfers may be hard on him, but I gave him one more thing to look forward to when he comes home.**_

_**After the third time I got up, he rolled over to face me and take my hand.**_

"_**You know Stan is going to kill us right?" he said rubbing my still flat stomach.**_

"_**Only if your mom doesn't if you don't call her first thing in the morning. He'll get over it just like he did with Iz and Jr. Once Pee Wee here says Papa Stan he'll be over it and trying to steal our offspring again"**_

"_**Pee Wee?"**_

"_**I had to call him/her something"**_

"_**One time and the man gets labeled for life" he said laughing. We rolled over and he held me while we tried to sleep, content that it may not have been a fairytale beginning, but it was a chance at a happily ever after.**_


End file.
